Don't you agree?
by taurus002
Summary: Daryl comes back from a run with a gift...Bethly


_A/N: First Walking Dead fanfiction. I couldn't not for the life of me get this story out of my head.. so here it is._

_Also I would like to thank QueenoftheWorld23 for editing this for me :)_

_Enjoy kitties_

**Don't you agree?**

Daryl Dixon strolled through the prison with his arms slouched at his sides. He had just came back from a run; he found a tiny pink rattle for his little Asskicker. He adored the little girl, she had lit up this place with her presence, he loved the little girl like she was his own. He wouldn't tell anyone this but everyone knew he dotted on her.

It was past bedtime for everyone in the prison. It was a scorching hot night in Atlanta. He couldn't wait any longer to give his gift to his special number one girl. He walked past Rick's cell and peeked his head inside. He spotted Rick snoring away in his cell bed, then he turned his head towards Judith's crib only to come up empty handed; Judith wasn't in her little crib. He figured she would be with Beth.

Beth was a simple blonde girl that was part of the Greene family. Daryl mused over this. He never thought much of the frail girl, till she started taking care of his little Asskicker. She was a kind and a gentle soul. She wasn't meant to be in this awful world they had to live in now. But somehow, she had the courage to live in it and survive so far. He shouldn't give her any sympathy and tell her to suck it up, just like Merel had taught him. He was after all a Dixon. But Beth was a sweet and innocent girl, differently not a Dixon. She took care of Judith and cared of the wellbeing of the group; she did all right by him. He gave her the benefit of the doubt. He remembered back how he thought she was weak back at the farm but came to realize he had also broken down when he finally found Sophie in that barn…

Daryl's mind drifted off till he apprehended that he was outside of Beth's cell. He wondered for a second to what had brought him outside of Beth's cell, when he peered down at his hands that held the little pink tiny rattle he found for Judith.

He smirked. "Oh yeah, how could I've forgotten,"

He looked at the white sheet; that held as a some sort of privacy for Beth, and slowly placed his right hand on the sheet and pulled it back to look into Beth's cell for his Asskicker.

"Hey..." He said softly, but when Daryl glanced at Beth's bed he notice that Beth was laying on her tummy writing in her journal wearing only a t-shirt and a very tiny blue cotton panties.

He took intake of breath and tried looking away from her.

Beth noticing his presence in her doorway, smiled up at Daryl. "Hey?"

Daryl inspected the tiny cell, he observed that Judith was no where insight, Daryl came to the quick conclusion that the baby must had to be with Carol.

Beth gazed at Daryl's eyes; searching her room. "Judith is with Carol," She said softly, figuring that's what brought Daryl to her room.

Daryl's eyes snapped back to Beth's. He stared down at Beth only wearing those tiny blue panties. Daryl felt his cheeks heat up from where his thoughts were taking him. He tighten his left hand on the object; that object had lead him at Beth's cell. Daryl inhaled sharply, his right hand slip slightly downwards from holding the curtain up as he stood in the small doorway, he couldn't move. Daryl had an uneasy feeling spread throughout his body when he eyeballed Beth. Daryl was finally noticing that this young simple blonde girl wasn't a simple girl after all; she was a young, pretty, curvy woman now.

Beth sat up from laying on her belly and recalled that she had taken off her pants because it was too hot, She flushed with embarrassment, but shook it off quickly. She looked towards Daryl's left clasped hand; that was trembling around a pink rattle, Beth leapt forwarded at seeing the small object.

"Oh is that for Judith?" Beth stood in front of Daryl and awed at the object.

Daryl lay his eyes on Beth standing in front of him, just wearing a small T-shirt and small blue panties, his eyes traveled down towards her very tones legs that held her up. Those little blue panties covered little to his imagination.

"Umm…yeah…" He stammered out.

Beth reached out and took the rattle from his left hand, as she touched Daryl's rough calloused hand she an electric shock shoot throughout her body.

Daryl gasped at Beth's touch and dropped the rattle in Beth's small hands.

"Thanks! I'll put it away," Beth smiled and walked back into her cell and placed it on the dresser.

Daryl just gawked at Beth's ass. Beth's bottom was also toned and round; that would fit perfectly in his rough hands. Daryl finally came to his senses and gave his head a good shake.

"Beth, what in god's name are you wearing?"

Beth chuckled as she faced back towards Daryl; who stood with red stain cheeks gazing down at her. It hit her like a ton of bricks that she had huge crush on Daryl for the longest time and had always want to see his reaction towards her not being a young little girl anymore. Beth watched as he squirmed while he ogled her, making Daryl feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

Beth titled her head to the left side and smiled innocently. "It's so hot outside. I have no more shorts, it's too hot to even wear pants." She said reasonably, making it sound like a good explanation. Beth shifted her weight to her right leg, showing the curve of her legs.

Daryl hesitated, noticing the female curve of Beth's legs and slowly nodded his head; transfixed with the way Beth moved her legs back and forth.

"Don't you agree… Daryl?" Beth saunter towards Daryl, placing her small hands on his chest; feeling the hardness of his chest.

Daryl looked down at Beth's hand as she applied the smallest pressure to his chest. Daryl couldn't deny it anymore. His pants were tight and it was suffocating the hardest part of his anatomy at the moment, he couldn't breathe.

"Huh…?"

Beth trailed her hands slowly downwards on Daryl's chest. "I said don't you think it's too hot to wear any pants?" Beth ran her hands back upwards feeling him up.

Daryl paused. He couldn't think straight with Beth touching him so intimately. He never thought that Beth was such a tease. She was seducing him and it was working.

"Yeah… Of course," He hissed out shakily, only happily agreeing with her. He knew it was wrong. He should stop himself but he couldn't get over that fact that it felt right. There was an intense pull he had for Beth and her tiny movements. Daryl was sure he never ever had these feelings towards anyone before in his lifetime.

Beth nodded and smiled sweetly up at him. "Good," She said like he had just agreed to what she had planned next. She dipped her hand into his left clenched hand and pulled him all the way into her cell.

Daryl let go of the curtain that he held onto in his right fist; his knuckles were turning white from holding it so tightly. Daryl let Beth pull him in like a lost puppy.

Beth pulled him towards her and led him towards her bed. Daryl's back was turned away from Beth's bed.

Daryl towered over Beth staring down at her. Daryl didn't understand what was happening. Beth was in control over him. Beth gently placed her hands on the top of his shoulders.

Daryl took a deep breath, thinking sweet little Beth Greene was about to kiss him as he focused down at her soft little cherry lips. But then Beth put pressure and pushed her hands down on Daryl's shoulders. Daryl slumped down to sit on her bed facing her. Daryl held a confused expression.

Even with Daryl sitting down on Beth's bed, Daryl was almost the same height as Beth now. She peered into his blue eyes.

"Let me help you," She said innocently, but smiled wickedly.

Daryl just stared at her not understanding what she was doing.

Beth got in front of him on her knees and Daryl gasped. Beth reached forward for his pants, lacing her small fingers into his belt. Beth fixed her eyes down at her hands like they were on a mission, undoing the belt.

"What... Are you doing?" Daryl licked his lips and asked nervously. Afraid Beth would stop, he slump backwards putting his weight onto his elbows.

Beth just kept smiling like she knew a secret, she wasn't about to share. "It's so hot. I'm helping you take off your pants to cool off." Beth pulled the belt from his pants.

Daryl only nodded. Beth placed her hands back towards his pants, brushing against his hardness through his jeans. Daryl moaned and threw his head back.

Beth laughed and then pulled open the buttons his jeans.

Daryl felt relieved. He could breath. Everything wasn't so tight anymore. He raised his head just in time to see Beth place her hands on either side of his thighs and pulled his jeans downwards, leaving him in his black briefs.

Beth threw his pants across the room. Beth looked back to Daryl. His erection stood proudly against the fabric of his briefs.

"I like your underwear. But it seems like it's too tight and hot…" Beth paused and bit her lip and looked up to Daryl's eyes.

"...Am I right?"

Daryl nodded happily.

Beth winked at Daryl. Beth positioned her hands on his briefs and yank them down. Making Daryl's erection spring forward and slapping him against his toned stomach. Daryl gulp, never in a million years would he think that Beth would be in front of him between his legs and on her knees.

Beth licked her lips looking down at Daryl's erection. "Oh, I think I know a great way to cool you off,"

"If you think it will work…" Daryl trailed off, only looking at her pink lips. Hoping for what she was saying was to give him a blow job. He hadn't had one in a very long time even before the world went to hell.

Beth nodded. "I'll do my best," Beth lean forward and went to work with her mouth open.

Daryl threw his head back and moaned, as Beth reached her target and sucked him off.

Daryl gripped the sheets beneath him trying not to make a noise to disturb the cell block and interpreted Beth's magic mouth at play.

Beth kept sucking and playing with him and then finally pulled back after a couple minutes. "How was that?" She asked.

Daryl looked back at Beth. Not wanting her to stop, he was about to burst. "That was great!" Daryl wheezed out, hoping she would continue.

Beth sat forward and placed her hands on her small narrow hips, bunching up her panties in the process as she stared down at her work. Beth tilted her head to the left side. "I don't know. What do you think guys?" She turned to the doorway.

Daryl gasped, turning his head towards the doorway to see the sheet was gone and there standing in the small doorway passage was Hershel, Maggie and Glenn.

They all had their arms crossed. Daryl quickly looked back to Beth, who was now standing up. "How did I do?" She asked.

Daryl's mouth fell open and cast his eyes back to Beth's family standing at the doorway.

Hershel didn't seem pleased, but suddenly held up a white sign with a number 6 on it. "I'll give you six for the effort," Hershel said.

Daryl turned towards, a smiling Maggie. Who was holding on to a number 8 white sign. "I'll give you an eight for the foreplay!" Maggie cheered.

Then Daryl glanced back to Glenn, who was holding a number 10 white sign between his hands. "I'll give you a ten! For putting a smile on this Dixon's stone cold face!"

Beth laughed, "Thank you, thank you!" Daryl watched them as they clap and Beth bowed beside him. Daryl turned back to Beth, thinking this was a sick joke.

Beth placed her hands back on her hips and look towards Daryl. "I think it's time for you to get up now," Beth said.

Daryl just stared back, "What?"

Beth sighed, "Daryl, it's time to get up."

Daryl shot up suddenly and looked around to find himself sitting up his own bed. Daryl looked towards his bedroom door to see Rick standing in the doorway.

"Daryl, did you hear me? It's time to get up," Rick said.

Daryl nodded and rubbed his hands over his face. Daryl gave his head a good shake.

Rick stepped into his room. "Are you all right buddy? Did you have another nightmare?" Rick asked concern now about Daryl.

"Something like that…"

Rick nodded and retreated back to the doorway. "Well, let's get ready for that run. Oh, and Beth is coming with us this time. Can you go see if she is ready?"

Daryl lifted his head up stunned at Rick's statement.

But before Rick could see Daryl's face, Rick was already leaving his cell before Daryl could answer him.

Daryl just fell back into bed. He couldn't get over that dream. After couple minutes Daryl got up and dressed quickly. He couldn't shake it off. He dreamt of the little Greene girl in a very naughty way.

Daryl slowly made his way to Beth's cell, tempted to pull open her curtain. Then he remembered the dream and how he strolled in and she was only wearing her little blue panties. He knocked on the bars of the cell.

Beth poked her head out and smiled. "Hi! I'm ready to go."

Daryl blushed seeing the excited Beth. "Yeah,"

Daryl stepped away from the doorway so she could follow him out to the yard.

Beth hummed as they walked out into the yard. Daryl kept taking small glances at her. Beth gently placed her hand to forehead and smiled. Daryl looked straight forward then.

"It's going be a hot one today, huh?"

Beth said, trying to make small talk with Daryl Dixon.

Daryl snapped his eyes back at her and gasp.

Beth stopped in her tracks at Daryl's reaction. Beth placed her hands on her small hips gazing up at Daryl.

Suddenly the image of Beth in her cotton blue panties popped into Daryl's head.

"What's the matter Mr. Dixon?" Beth asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Nothing…" Daryl walked forward to the car where Rick and Maggie where loading it up for their trip. "…Maybe we can find you some shorts." He said nonchalant.

Beth just stared at him baffled at what he said. "Okay," She paused. What a weird response? Beth thought to herself. She figured it was a nice way of Dixon telling her that he agreed with her that it was going be hot day.

Beth shrugged and jump into the car as Rick started the car. Daryl pulled up his bike and drove ahead. Daryl was a tough guy but deep down his was a big softy.

Beth smiled. He really was an okay guy when he tried to be nice. And he was handsome enough. She watched him as he drove ahead. Beth had a secret crush on him since she met him back at the farm. Beth wished that he could look at her one day as a women and not as a child. Beth sighed, maybe someday…

The end


End file.
